


[vid] Work

by bingeling



Category: Wanted (2008)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Embedded Video, Gen, Gift Exchange, Implied Animal Harm, Physical Triggers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training Montage, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: This is the story of Wesley Gibson, who learns how to kill people good.By being punched a lot.





	[vid] Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/gifts).



> Music is Ciara featuring Missy Elliott - Work (Vogue Remix by Reemo)

The password is "Festividz!"

[Download the MP4 (180 MB)](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/fv17_wanted_work_bingeling.mp4)  
[Download the subtitles](http://bingelingftw.com/vids/fv17_wanted_work_bingeling.srt)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hanna and Arti, my one-two punch beta team. <3


End file.
